Tsuna Dream's
by Loner72
Summary: Tsuna never knew that his special ability to wander around the dream realm would cause a major effect in his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is a little kid who has a big imagination. Tsuna would try to tell someone that he sees people in his dream and they talk to him. In response, they would tell him that it's normal to see people in his dream but Tsuna insist that it isn't normal to see people in your dreams.<p>

Some people speculate that he only does this for attention. Some would even go as far to say that he is being abused at home, but that isn't the truth, actually he is being every loved at home even if his father isn't there all the time he still has his mother. They did not know that Tsuna is being bullied at school.

Nana would always give her son the certain of attention even if she is busy doing something, but she cannot always be there for him, Tsuna figure that when his mother isn't around he could take a nap and when he did take a nap he met people in his dreams.

At first he was very scared of this ability to see people he doesn't have any idea how to stop this the only thing he can do is try not to go sleep, but as much as he tries not to go to sleep his little body needs rest. One day he became very sleepy and he decided to take a rest. This is the day when he had the weirdest dream ever.

-  
>The day he had this dream was when Nana had something important to do and she left Tsuna by himself, Tsuna thought that taking a nap might seem fun so he laid down and closed his eyes. When he open his eyes he saw a whole new world very different from his, he wander around but he could not find anyone so he was lost in this strange world.<p>

_"Hello there, who are you? I've never seen you around here before."_ Tsuna turns around to see a boy around his age the boy had large honey-color eyes and brown spike hair, he wore little shorts and a small sweater with number seventy-two on it. Tsuna look at him then at himself he thought for a moment and he exclaim at the boy.

"You wook like me hmm I bet your name is Tsuna too right?" The boy look at Tsuna he gazes into his brown eyes, he shook his head as he examine the boy. Tsuna  
>thought that the boy didn't hear him so he says something again. "Hellow can you hear me? I said th-gha let me g-go ouchie you bite me why?" The honey-eyed boy<br>just tackle him down and he bites him Tsuna rubs his little bite mark.

_"You said that you were Tuna which means your food right?"_ The boy gave Tsuna cheeky smile and all Tsuna could do is stare at him with disbelief how could he think that Tsuna is food there's a big difference between the two.

"I'm wot Tuna I am Tsuna, Tsu-na ok?"

_"Your name is Tsuna right?"_

"Yes."

_"Then that will mean that your Tuna and I like to eat Tuna, so come here so I can eat you all up."_ The honey-eyed boy grew a smirk while Tsuna became very scared, one took a step closer and one took a step back, one is very confident and the other is timid. When the little boy is close he ran straight after Tsuna. _"Come back here Tuna I wanna eat you all up."_

"HIII y-your scaring me stop chasing me I don't wanna be eaten by you!" Tsuna tries to run away but he trip over someone. When Tsuna looks up to who he bumped into it was a silver head boy, Tsuna blinked once then twice before screaming out loud. "HIIII Tsu-kun is very sorry forgive me for bumping int-wao y-you look very funny." Tsuna tried to hide his laughter. The green-eyed boy frown at Tsuna.

_"What I have on my face isn't funny, this is poison cooking that my sister painted on my face so stop laughing already."_ The silver-headed boy eye twitch he hates when people laugh at him for no reason he picks the little boy up by the shirt and stares at him.

_"I haven't seen you around here before are you some type of dream wanderer? Nah you can't be you look too weak, but then who are you and why are you here?"_ His green emerald stare directly into his brown eyes, Tsuna became very frighten by this everything is in complete silence until another guest comes their way.

_"Oi let my food go, just who do you think you are I had him first so give him back or else I'll have to hurt you."_ Tsuna looks to see his look-alike, but it's something that is following him, Tsuna looks closely he can see that it had a goat-head thing with the body of a crocodile and flames covering around it. Tsuna let out a shriek when he saw it.

_**"Why is there a mere human wandering around my kingdom? this will not do, I will not have such a disgrace in my world."**_ All three boys turn their head to see this demon both of them have shivered because of his presence, Tsuna is in complete shock by this he could not move or talk because he is afraid of this monster. Te demon approaches closer to Tsuna look-alike.

_"S-signore delle tenebre w-what a-re y-you d-doing her-_

**"Cielo oscurita how dare you bring this filthy human into my world, I will make you pay."** Before the demon could do anything someone appears and took Tsuna and the two little boys away. The demon is furious but decides to get his servants to do his bidding.

_-  
>"Tuna are you ok? wake up come on I need to eat you while you're up." <em>Cielo frown at this, he decides to get some cold water and splashes on him. _"Are you awake now? can I eat you already I'm really hungry and right about now you look very tasty." _Cielo moves closer and he was about to bite Tsuna someone whacks him in the head.

_"Stop talking nonsense, you will not eat him because you can't eat him. He is a human not food idiot."_

_"Why'd you do that Hayato? and am hungry what do you want me to eat then?"_

"Where am I? hellow mama where are you 'sniffle' Tsu-kun is scared I want my mama." Fear overwhelm Tsuna and he could not take it anymore he let out soft sobs. Cielo and Hayato look at the brunette. "Tsu-kun doesn't like this place I wanna go home."

_"Hey, Tuna it's ok you don't need to be afraid I'm here for you buddy deliciously tasty buddy. You smell like curry hmm~ I like curry maybe just one bite won't hurt."_

"Idiot-Cielo do you mind telling me why do you have a human in our world and why didn't you run away from Ishtra when you saw him?"

Cielo gulped when he heard his voice, the same person who makes him work 27/7 non-stop, the exact same person who would take over his bed when he try to sleep, this person is his nightmare.

_"Reborn I-I can explain everything y-you see I gha get off of me you're heavy." _Tsuna look at Reborn with curiosity, he had a yellow T-shirt on and black pants Tsuna wonder if everyone in this world is a kid. Tsuna get's up gradually and walks over to Reborn, he bents down to look at Reborn he wonders if he can feel Reborn. _"Tuna watch out he's dangerous h-gha my back, for an 8-year you sure are heavy."_

_"And you're really an idiot for being a 5-year so shut up dummy."_

_"Reborn-san don't say that to Cielo even if it is true." _Tsuna could not believe that he is having a dream like this one, he wants to know what's going on and why is it going on.

"Your all young? hey that means your like me well almost, my name is Tsunaywoshi Sawawda and I'm 5 years old it's nice to meet you." Tsuna put out a hand towards Reborn but he didn't shake his hand instead he grab the cold water that Cielo had and he use it on Tsuna. "HIIII I'm wet again why are you doing this?"

_"Shut up idiot and get use to because now your in the dream_ realm."

That is the day when Tsuna had met these strange people he had no idea what necessarily happen nor did he know that his special abilities to wander around the dream realm will soon make a big impact on his life._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bad start off right? sorry this is just a min idea nothing big but if you like it than please give me two reviews<p>

and these reviews gives me energy to move on! um anyhow thanks for reading.  
><em><br>Signore delle tenebre-Lord of Darkness_

**oscurita-Darkness**

Reborn is 8 Years old

Gokudera is 6 Years old

Cielo is 5 Years old

Tsuna is 5 Years old


End file.
